Sentimental Comforts
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Waken up by a storm, Mike discovers Randy's fears of thunderstorms and takes it upon himself to comfort his poor friend during the storm, even allowing him to cuddle with something very precious to the green monster, with both of them reveling in their comfort and sentimentality together.


**Whats up?! *shot confetti* Last story of 2019, it's time for another Mike and Randy story, these two chums are so adorable, plus, I just got my MU Randy plush in the mail recently and boy, he's so cute and cuddly! To say I love Randall might be a bit of an understatement, but I would snuggle with him in a heartbeat! I can just imagine how Randall would react asking to be snuggled! :3**

* * *

**~Sentimental Comforts~**

What a day it had been.

Mike and Randy both tiredly yawned and stretched, as they entered their dorm room. This new assignment was brutal, both monsters tried their hardest to not overwork themselves, though they usually ended up staying at the library for until the moon was out, perhaps it was from the coffee or just them losing track of time. Regardless, bed seemed like a heavenly plan.

It was Friday, so Mike and Randy could use the weekend to decompress from work and study, it would also make for an ideal time to hangout and enjoy the fun aspects of college life. Randy went over to the alarm clock, making sure it wouldn't go off.

"It's been ages since I've slept in. I sure wish this assignment though would kick the bucket already." yawned Randy, his sharp teeth showing as he removes his glasses and scampers over to his bed.

"You and me both, buddy, I wouldn't be surprised if Professor Knight used to be some crazy work-obsessed drill sergeant." remarked Mike, laughing as he places his Scaring 101 book on the shelf and climbs into his bed. "We're just lucky it's Friday, two days of recovery and fun with my best chum around."

Randy really couldn't ask for a better friend. Yeah, Mike's kinda full of himself at times and doesn't think of his own limitations, but he's a good monster at heart. Spending the last week and a half together working on this assignment sure brought them closer together, they'd laugh and joke around, sneak playing a game or two when the librarian wasn't looking.

"No paling around till we're both rested through, Mike. Really need to recharge my batteries." laughed Randy, yawning as he pulled out something from underneath his bed and smiled at the piece of fabric. "Ah... This'll be the perfect thing to get me to sleep real quick."

Mike turned to see Randy holding what looked to be a navy-blue star blanket that looked a little worn from time, but also very soft and plush. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the green monster got up from his spot and walked over to his lizard buddy, carefully inspecting the blanket in Randy's arms.

"Got yourself another blanket? You feeling a little chilly tonight, lizard boy?" asked Mike.

A little embarrassed about Mike seeing his blanket, Randy took a breath and turned to face his best friend, showing his blanket off in it's full soft and plush glory. Mike reached out to touch it, feeling the sheer softness on his fingers as he ran his hand along the blanket.

"It's my old baby blanket from when I was little. It's sorta a good luck charm and plus, it makes me feel at ease whenever I get nervous or stressed out." revealed Randy, a hint of a blush forming as his scales took on a red color. "I never leave home without it."

So, Randy's got a sentimental blanket from his childhood, eh? Mike understood it, even if it seemed a bit childish and silly, he kept his stuffed teddy bear Lil' Mikey with him, being pretty protective over it and not really letting anyone touch it, except for when his mother washes it on occasion, like when Mike would get the bear all muddy from playing outside.

"That's a real soft blanket there, pal. I can see why you bring it along with you, feels like it could keep even the coldest emo goth girls warm." remarked Mike, removing his hand from the blanket, as Randall wrapped it around himself like a cloak. He looked like some kind of Dark Lord or wizard, it was cute through.

Gosh, if Randy was this adorable now, Mike could only imagine what the purple lizard monster looked like when he was a baby.

"You don't think it's silly or anything, do you?" questioned Randy, showing a hint of regret from revealing one of his most treasured secrets. Was Mike gonna laugh at him? Is he gonna become even more of a joke now?

Instead of answering, Mike threw his arms around Randy in a tight hug, smiling as he rubs against the blanket and pulls his best chum close. Blushing in response, Randy smiled and threw his arms around the smaller monster and hugging back. They smiled and stayed embraced for a bit, both of them pulling away and laughing.

"Silly? Check out Lil' Mikey on the shelf over there..." replied Mike as he pointed, his single eye darting over to the shelf housing his beloved stuffed monster bear. "I've had Lil' Mikey since I was just a pea, never leave home without him and he's always with me. Nothing wrong with being a bit sentimental, Randy, we all do it. You got yourself a blanket, right? Who cares what anyone else thinks. It's special to you and no one else, let nobody tell you otherwise."

"Thanks for that." whispered Randy, wiping away a single tear from his eye.

"Don't mention it, pal. Now come on, it we don't get sleep soon, we'll be passed out well into the afternoon." said Mike, bidding goodnight to his best friend, as Randy smiled and gave him another sweet but brief hug. "Goodnight, buddy."

"Have a goodnight, Mike." replied Randy, pulling the covers back and snuggling into his bed, his blanket wrapped comfortably around himself, sighing as he let out a soft purr and closed his eyes, already falling asleep.

Mike smiled to himself and pulled the covers up, Randy just looked so adorable sleeping like a little baby in his bed. He yawned and turned off the lamp, resting on his pillows and falling asleep, both monsters unaware of the storm brewing outside.

The last thing on the mind of the smaller green monster was just how precious Randy looked when he was sleeping, perhaps one of the cutest sights he's ever seen. He could only imagine if Randy brought any baby pictures with him. He'd have to ask!

* * *

A loud noise ended up waking Mike from his sleep, interrupting his dream of being such an awesome Scarer. He sat up in his bed, disoriented and his single tired eye opening wide. He yawned and groaned, reaching his hand out for the lamp, only for the room to light up, followed by a booming and loud thunderous roar, making it feel like their dorm was shaking itself apart.

Mike shrugged and groaned, of course there had to a late night thunderstorm to disturb his dreams. He covers himself in the sheets, using an extra pillow in an attempt to shield the noise from his ears, groaning as he rolled around in his bed, attempting to return to the draw of sleep and ignore the storm raging outside.

It was all for nothing, the storm was gonna have it's way and it looks like he's gonna have to hear it. However, just as he was about to make another attempt at falling asleep, he heard a noise that sounded like a whimper, followed by a shriek coming from his roommate's bed, before hearing some choked sobs and cries coming from that direction. It was Randy.

Shaking like a leaf and tears streaming from his eyes, Randy curled himself up and whimpered. He's always hated storms since he was a child, he remembered all the times he felt scared and cried, all the fear he felt as he just silently begged and pleaded for the storm to end.

However, another flash of lightning lit the room up, with the thunderous boom making poor Randy sob and cry harder through the storm, as Mike finally realized what's going on. Throwing the covers back, he jumped from the bed and slowly advanced towards his roommate's bed.

Aatraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning. Approaching the bed, Mike found Randy buried within bedding and blankets and sobbing softly, not knowing that his roommate is looking upon him. He sat down at the foot of the bed, catching the lizard monster's attention and began slowly rubbing a place which he assumed was his back gently.

"Randy, are you alright?" asked Mike, his voice filled with concern.

Oh-no! What would his best chum think of him if he knew about his fear of storms? Randy choked his sobs and whimpers, just as another boom of thunder caused to him let out a shriek, followed by more cries.

"Be strong, Randy. I'm here." said Mike, as he continues rubbing his best friend's back to keep him calm, with him biting his lip and scooting closer. "Don't be scared."

There was no point in trying to ignore the storm, nor attempt to keep a secret already revealed buried. Sighing and sniffling, Randy slowly rose from the mountain of covers, with only his head poking out.

"I'm afraid of storms, Mike... Always hated the sound of thunder, it makes me so afraid of the dark." whispered Randall, as Mike placed his hand onto the lizard monster's cheek, rubbing it there. "The lightning scares me too..."

Feeling compassion, Mike slowly pulled Randall in, keeping him wrapped in the bedding, putting his arms around him and pulling him into a very tight hug. Squirming a little, Randy adjusted and got comfortable, throwing all four of his arms around Mike to hug back, as the smaller monster pushed forward by cuddling against the shaking and scared lizard monster.

"Eh, no need to be afraid of the storm, lizard boy. I'll stick with you till the storm ends." reassured Mike, taking one of Randy's hands and holding it, placing the other on the lizard monster's scaly chest to comfort him. "I won't let my pal shake like a leaf the whole night, nope, not as all!"

A warm feeling engulfs both monsters, Mike gets his friend out from the mess of bedding and blanket's he's tangled up in, wrapping Randy's beloved star blanket around both of themselves, in addition to wrapping the comforter around them to further add onto the warmth. Then, he snuggled up to Randy, pulling him close, both of them smiling at one another through the hug.

"Mike..." whispered Randy, pulling his chum even closer and gently nuzzling the top of his head. He let out a soft purr, as Mike laughed and hugged him even tighter.

It might be a little too mushy and soft, but screw it, he's not gonna let a little thunderstorm scare his buddy.

"You know, Randy, I thought your blanket was soft before, but wow, now this is comfortable as heck! Easily, the softest and warmest blanket I've felt, it's awesome!" laughed Mike, snuggling even closer to Randall and pulling him close. "This even makes hotel beds seems like rocks."

Randy was about to say something, but just as the dorm lit up by another flash of lightning, this time a bolt which almost sounded like a small explosion came from outside. A lightning bolt had struck possibly the building, a tree, or even a car outside. Randy broke down and sobbed heavily into Mike, getting him soaked with tears.

"I won't let the storm scare you anymore! I won't leave your side, Randy!" declared Mike, hugging Randy impossibly close and incredibly tight, almost to the point where the hug felt very protective.

"It's no use, Mike! The storm won't let me rest!" sobbed Randy, hugging Mike as tight as he could.

Sighing, Mike pulled out from the hug and carefully took two of his hands into his own, his own single eye getting watery, as he slowly pressed his head against the lizard monster's, both of them sadly looking into each other's eyes. Randy sniffled and cried, as Mike wiped away a couple tears.

"I'll stay with you all night, if I have to." resolved Mike, determined to help his roommate through his plight.

He held Randy's hand, squeezing it to let his best friend know he's there with him. His eye roamed around the dorm, as it stopped upon seeing Lil' Mikey sitting on the shelf. He turned back to Randy and saw the tears flowing, feeling his heart breaking seeing how terrified his best friend's getting.

Mike couldn't believe what he was thinking of doing. He hardly ever let anyone touch his stuffed animal, Lil' Mikey, his prized possession! But he couldn't stand to see Randy crying and this scared, his best friend needed something, anything to make him feel better.

But just as he was about to pull away, another thunderous boom was heard, as Randy shrieked and screamed, clinging onto Mike and hugging him tighter than ever before, whimpering and sobbing heavily. Mike stroked his best friend's back and pulled him even closer, looking back at Randy and hugging his head. Randy sniffled and whimpered, as Mike slowly pulled off and hopped off the bed.

"Normally, nobody ever touches Lil' Mikey, but for you, I'll let him give you some comfort." replied Mike, heading over to his shelf and reluctantly grabbing his stuffed monster bear, looking at Lil' Mikey and back at Randy as he sighed and slowly walked back towards the bed.

Climbing back in and cuddling up to Randy as the storm rages outside, Mike had a sad smile on his face and looked at Randy, bringing Lil' Mikey over to the shaking and frightened lizard monster, as Randy's eyes widened and he looked at Mike in shock, who just simply nodded and handed his best friend his most prized possession.

Whimpering and wiping away his tears, Randy held onto the stuffed monster bear for a moment, before wrapping all four of his arms tenderly around it and hugging Lil' Mikey extremely tight, his head resting on the head of Mike's beloved possession. He sniffled and sighed, snuggling into the soft and plush fur of the monster bear, as Mike added on by rubbing his back while he snuggles Lil' Mikey.

Randy felt an overwhelming sense comfort overtake him, he hugged and snuggled the monster bear in his arms, more tears still falling from his eyes. He purred softly and held onto Lil' Mikey, as he hugged and snuggled it close, finding the sweet yet inviting scent of his chum so inviting. Mike joined by hugging his best friend, pulling Randy close and laughing.

"Hug Lil' Mikey as long as you like, lizard boy. You need him more than I do." smiled Mike, hugging Randy as tight as he could, finding it cute how Randy hugged and snuggled the stuffed monster bear.

Mike kept the hug going by snuggling and keeping Randy closely embraced, as Randy purred and squirmed a bit, before throwing all four of his arms snugly around the smaller monster, with all four of his arms not only wrapping around Mike's body, but also onto his arms, as Randy purred and sniffled a bit, smiling at Mike and pressing his head against his chum's, both of them laughing and hugging each other.

"Mike, I can't believe you're letting me hold your monster bear, it feels so forbidden yet I feel so at ease and comforted holding it." whispered Randy, hugging both Mike and Lil' Mikey even tighter, gently nuzzling Mike's head, as the smaller monster laughed.

"You still haven't lost your talent for giving affection, I see." smirked Mike, holding Randy's hand while hugging him, as the storm outside began to die down, much to the delight of Randy, who just basked in the comfort and warmth he's in.

"It's a little too late to bake cupcakes, so a hug will have to do." giggled Randy, blushing as Mike nuzzled him some more, hugging and snuggling with his best chum more and more. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Mike just smiled and hugged and snuggled even closer to Randy, holding onto him as both of them snuggled together. The blanket wrapped warmly around them, as both Mike and Randy held the stuffed monster bear close and relaxed into the warming embrace.

"No need to thank me, it's what best chums do." remarked Mike, yawning as he cuddled closer to Randy. "And tell you what, I'll sleep here with you tonight. Already pretty comfortable and I don't feel like moving away."

Randy felt his heart melting upon hearing that. It was a good thing the door was locked, otherwise if any monster saw them like this, it would make for such an awkward and embarrassing moment for the two monsters.

Laying together on the bed, both Mike and Randy smiled and held one another, as Randy's limbs were almost wrapped completely around the smaller monster, his tail even wrapped around his left leg. Both yawned and snuggled each other close.

"I could really get used to this, pal. Your blanket feels amazing and this feels pretty nice too." blushed Mike, chuckling as he snuggled even closer to Randy, burying his face into the purring lizard monster's chest.

"I'd really like that, Mike. I feel so safe and secure being with you like this." purred Randy, his scales turning bright pink, though thankfully the darkness of the room kept that from being shown.

Bidding each other goodnight, Mike and Randy fell back asleep, this time embraced in one another's arms. Both had content yet happy expressions, as they both felt completely at peace in this beautiful and wholesome moment they shared tonight. Randy sheds one final tear as he sleeps, this one being a happy tear as he snuggled closer to Mike.

What started as much needed comfort from a storm, ended with the two monsters perhaps having the best and most sound sleep of their lives.

"I love you, Randy, pal." sleepily muttered Mike, snoring as he cuddles against Randall's body.

"I love you too, Mike." purred Randall in his sleep, the smile never leaving his face as he felt completely at peace.

**The end.**

* * *

**Looked at some cute fan-art of these two, went back and read my "Storms Scare Me" story, and then also getting a burst of inspiration from my new Randy plush brought this little fluffy piece into existence. Also, is it crazy that if Randall were a baby lizard monster, I'd want to cradle him? :) Feedback is welcome! Happy Holidays, my readers! **


End file.
